


You’re Even Warmer

by Reicchi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: But maybe they could be lovers?, Don't Kill Me, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Taka is Connor, Taka is a machine, Toru is Hank, detroit au, what the hell is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicchi/pseuds/Reicchi
Summary: Warm, flashed through his mind.Are all people so warm? Or…His diode is still flashing, changing colour to either blue or orange. Is he worried? It cannot be.





	You’re Even Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Few days ago I met with my friend and we played Detroit a little and then I came up with idea to write this crossover. 
> 
> It’s really pathetic attempt to work again cuz I had a really hard time and now I can do nothing. But let see what could I do, ne?
> 
> P.S. Toru is kinda Hank but no he’s not so old at all! He’s his usual 30 years old self and Taka is pretty and perfect as always but kinda has no emotions (they’re too deep in him)

 

 

"Lieutenant Yamashita, my name is Taka the Android sent by Cyberlife" with this phrase began their story. Perhaps they met in the wrong place at the wrong time. Perhaps they would be more open to each other. But how the hell were they supposed to meet, human and android? And how can something be between them? After all, an android is a machine that executes orders strictly according to the instructions... Or is it not?

 

Taka — the latest model OOR10969, very well-dressed, his speech is laconic. In short, perfect android. The only thing that he couldn't do was to get close to Lieutenant Yamashita. After all, this is a necessary part for the investigation! And for Taka the most important is its successful implementation. He looks at Toru with incomprehension, when he lets sarcastic phrases in his direction, doesn't understand his inconsistency and the desire to slowly reduce himself to the grave. Toru confidence in Taka comes abruptly. After all, he is convinced that the android only collects information.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Another case. Android almost caught up with the runaway deviant, until he pushed Toru to the edge of the roof. If Taka didn't come quickly, Yamashita would most likely be in the grave. This was the first time Taka acted not on instructions. Why? He explains this by saying that without Lieutenant Yamashita they won't be able to finish the case. But nevertheless, whatever this android would think, their relationship was strengthened. Slowly Toru stopped making sharp remarks and his threats to throw out the "damn can." They can be called... partners?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Not much time has passed since the last incident. And the following task arrives: death client in a club. After a couple of minutes, Taka was already on the doorstep of Toru's house.

 

"Lieutenant Yamashita, are you at home?" only silence in response. Android notices that the lights are on in the windows, which means that the owner is on the house. Taka decides to look out the window in order to make sure his assumptions are correct. And yes, Toru is at home, just not in the best condition. Taka's diode starts flashing. He doesn't know how to proceed better, and decided that to knock out the window and put himself in the kitchen to the owner is a right. Taka sees the spilled whiskey. With a bit of a nervous voice, he tries to wake Toru.

 

“I will lead you to a sober state,” grabbing Yamashita by the shoulder, says the android, which is not very easy. _Warm_ , flashed through his mind. _Are all people so warm? Or…_ His diode is still flashing, changing colour to either blue or orange. Is he worried? It cannot be. This is not according to the _instructions_.

 

Taka drags Toru to the bathroom until he not resists at all. With the understanding that this is necessary, the android with a light touch of the palm pushes the Lieutenant into the bath. His hands are shaking... stop, what? Shaking?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Those girls... they were like... in love...” Toru looked at Taka with his glittering eyes.

 

"They can simulate emotions. But they are machines," as always, the android spoke in his clear manner.

 

“So,” Toru slowly approached Taka, “you have no emotions too?”

 

Yamashita didn't take his eyes off him. As if he wanted to hear a refutation of his words. Android's diode blinked several times.

 

"I..." he couldn't find the right words, his eyes running in different directions, trying to find the answer. "According to the instructions, I'm not endowed with human feelings." Toru looked disappointed. He turned and wanted to leave in silence. “But...” Toru looked sharply at the android. His eyes were looking down, randomly running across the floor, the diode finally ceased to obey. Taka understood that it was all wrong, that it should not be so. He didn't want to accept the opposite. Need to act on instructions.

 

Taka didn't say another word. Toru still stood and looked at his uncouth partner. He had a faint smile, but no more. He was no less shocked than Taka, but one cannot say that he didn't like it. Without thinking twice, Toru rushed to Taka with a hug. " _So warm_."

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Taka, I have a little request,” Toru lazily said lying on the sofa.

 

“Sure, Lieutenant.”

 

"Give the definition of friendship."

 

"Friendship is an unselfish personal relationship between people based on..."

 

"No, no, I can open the Internet by myself. Give me _your_ definition of friendship."

 

" _Friend... ship...?”_ Taka’s face was so tense that one could think that he was given to explain the concept of quantum physics. Although he could explain it.

 

Android long hesitated, tormenting himself in one word. Toru already wanted to change the topic, saying a rude joke, but Taka began to speak slowly.

 

"This is what is happening between _us_." he clearly said every word so that Toru could hear him. Taka looked directly at the man without an ounce of emotions. In turn, Yamashita looked at him slightly raising his eyebrows.

 

"Do you think so? And what happens between us?" Toru looked at the android not without interest, because not every day he does something like that. He likes it when he talks to him, not like a stupid machine, but like a... _human_?

 

"We are partners." Taka looked away, but the diode issued it. He flickered orange.

 

"I see you yourself don't really believe in it," Toru grinned  getting up from the couch, and went in the direction of the android. "So, what? It's all? _Only partners_?"

 

" _No_..."

 

"So, tell to make me understand."

 

"I— I meant..." Taka doubted. Where have you seen that android doubted?

 

"Okay, let's try differently. What do you like? _Or who_?"

 

_Why is it so difficult to elicit at least something from this android_ , flashed in Toru's mind. Two absolutely contradictions now stand a couple centimetres apart. Great.

 

"I like—," for a moment, time seemed to stop. Toru quietly held his breath. "Sumo! It is so fluffy and warm!" hear that sound? It Toru's nerves cracked.

 

“Warm, you say,” Toru hissed through his teeth, “Then why _I_ am worse, huh?”

 

"You are different."

 

"Would you like to check?"

 

"No way." Taka made a small step back.

 

"No one asked you," with one motion of his hand, Toru pulled the head of the android to his shoulder. Taka flinched from surprise, but didn't pull away. A warm feeling poured through the system of Taka. He heard the Lieutenant's quiet heartbeat, felt his big hand patting the machine's head. Toru smiled, which made him even weirder. Right now, he's hugging with android. _His_ android. After a couple of seconds, he felt the hands of small man on his back.

 

"Wow, can't believe..."

 

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant..."

 

"Apologies will be accepted if you hug tight," the hands of the android trembled.

 

"I can't."

 

“This is an order, and, as I know, androids follow instructions, don't they?”

 

How nice that at this moment Toru didn't see Taka's face. Diode could be forgotten for a long time — it lives its own life. But his face. It was sincere. It reflected all his... _emotions_? And Taka still claims he is just a machine?

 

There was a buzz of his system in the ears of an android, and he could only think about the words he spoke to Toru. Words that disappointed him. But he can't act otherwise. All his actions are predetermined instruction. Or not?

 

"Well, how long should I wait?" at that moment, the android’s hands squeezed Toru harder. Yamashita didn't hope that Taka would do it. Rather, he didn't believe that Taka may not follow instructions in his mechanic head.

 

The snow fell slowly, it was getting dark, and they still cuddling not saying a word.

 

“You're even _warmer_ than Sumo,” Taka broke the silence.

 

"Is it a compliment?" Toru softly asked. His deep voice tickled the android ears and if he if he could, he would blush. But he smiled. Now it was not necessary to look at the diode to understand Taka.

 

_"Yes, Lieutenant_."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's definitely a shit gahahaha so don't kill me, ne? I just needed to write something and it was the fist idea


End file.
